weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Weisses Haus
framed|right|das Weisse Haus: Unter den Säulen, Präsident Kennedy und First Lady Jacqueline Das Weisse Haus ist der Name für den Amts- und Wohnsitz des Amerikanensischen Präsidenten (bzw. derzeit Präsidentenkönig). Es steht etwas ausserhalb der Hauptstadt Brookline auf einem riesigen Landgut. Entstehung Patricks Vision Nach der offiziellen Staaatsgründung Amerikaniens im Jahre 302 (OZR) bestand zunächst keinerlei Bedarf für einen festen Regierungssitz. Der gerade amtierende Häuptlingsälteste zog unentwegt durch das Land und blieb jeweils ein oder zwei Monate auf einem seiner zahlreichen Stützpunkte, welche da meistens nur bessere Stein- oder Lehmhütten waren. Im Jahre 550, in der zu Ende gehenden späten Traumzeit hatte schliesslich der junge Ire Patrick O'Cinneide unter de Dryadenbaum, einer uralten Eiche, die auf einem Hügel nahe der späteren Stadt Brookline wuchs, eine Vision: Die Eiche strahlte plötzlich in einem überirdischen Licht und er sah einen wunderschönen, weissen Palast vor sich. Er hörte wie die Dryaden des Baumes ihm zuflüsterten, dass dies einst der Palast des gesegneteten Königs sein würde. In genau tausend Jahren solle das Schloss an dieser Stelle erbaut werden. "Merke Dir gut, was wir Dir jetzt sagen" raunten die Stimmen: "Wir offenbaren Dir nun, wie der Palast aussehen soll. Schreib diese Angaben hernach genau nieder, damit man in tausend Jahren den Schuppen auch richtig baut und nicht irgendeinen Scheiss zusammenzimmert!" Und dann zeigten die Dryaden Patrick jedes Detail des Weissen Hauses: wie gross es werden würde, mit wievielen Zimmern, wo sich das Klo befinden solle, welche Farbe der Schirmständer haben müsse und so weiter. Der Bauplan framed|left|Patrick O'Cinneide zeichnet den Bauplan des Weissen Hauses Nun gab es aber ein kleines Problem: Patrick O'Cinneide war nicht sonderlich gebildet, konnte kaum bis Drei zählen und selbstverfreilich weder lesen noch schreiben. Und nun sollte er plötzlich unter die Architekten gehen und den Bauplan eines Palastes entwerfen? Er ging erst mal einen trinken. Doch irgendwie liess ihn das Erlebte nicht los. Schliesslich kaufte er sich Pergamentrollen, Tusche und Federn, welche da ein Wanderhändler eh gerade im Sonderangebot hatte und fing an, aufzuzeichenen, was er gesehen und die Dryaden ihm geschildert hatten. O'Cinneide arbeitete ganze sechsundvierzig Jahre an seinem Bauplan. Zuletzt erstreckte sich dieser über 63 einzelne Pergamentrollen. Dann starb O'Cinneide. Was er da auf das Pergament gekritzelt hatte, sah für seine Mitmenschen völlig bescheuert aus und sie erkannten kaum, dass es sich dabei um ein Haus handeln sollte. Anderen gefiel der ultramoderne Stil nicht und die meisten fanden so oder so den Bau nicht durchführbar, weil man dazu ja die alte Eiche umhauen müsste, was schon mal gar nicht in Frage kam. Man gestand den Rollen aber an sich einen gewissen ästhetischen Wert zu und so bewahrte man sie in einer Kanope auf und legte diese zu O'Cinneide ins Grab. Die tausend Jahre Die Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte zogen dahin. Erstaunlicherweise ging das Wissen um die Existenz der Kanope mit dem Bauplan nie verloren. Im Jahre 1117, bei der Gründung der Stadt Brookline, wurde O'Cinneide's Grab beseitigt und die Kanope ins neugeschaffene Museum von Brookline verbracht. Dort überdauerte sie weitere Jahrhunderte und eine wechselvolle Geschichte. Baubeginn framed|right|Die alte Eiche wird vom Blitz getroffen Im Jahre 1550 rückte der Tag näher, wo es exakt tausend Jahre her sein würde, dass O'Cinneide die Vision unter dem Eichenbaum hatte. Die Geschichte war längst Teil der örtlichen Folklore geworden und so beschlossen die Einwohner von Brookline, am "Jubiläumstag" ein grosses Fest rund um die Eiche zu veranstalten, mit Tanz, Trank und gegrillten Mammut-Steaks. Der Nachmittag verlief zunächst wie gewünscht. Doch dann zogen wie aus dem Nichts riesige Gewitterwolken auf. Das war natürlich nichts ungewöhnliches, schliesslich werden Feiluft-Events regelmässig zugeschifft. Doch noch ehe die Menschen ihre Sachen zusammenpacken konnten, schlug mit einmal ein gewaltiger Blitz in die Eiche ein, welche regelrecht explodierte. Tausend brennende Teile regneten vom Himmel herab, als wäre in den Wolken ein Flugzeug von einer Boden-Luft Rakete getroffen worden. Erstaunlicherweise wurde niemand verletzt. Von der Eiche selber aber blieb nur ein kleines Holzstück übrig, welches gänzlich unversehrt war, ja nicht mal Spuren von Verkohlung aufwies, dafür eine merkwürdige Inschrift: "Hier soll dem Willen der Götter nach der Palast des gesegneten Königs stehen" Eine heftige öffentliche Debatte begann: Sollte man die Pergamente aus der Kanope fischen und tatsachlich diesen Palast bauen, da wo einst die Eiche stand? Viele traten vehement genau dafür ein. Andere fanden die Idee komplett absurd. Hauptgegner dieses Projektes war der damals amtierende Präsident Urkel Bush. In seinen Augen basierte die ganze Sache auf garstigem, heidnischem Aberglauben. Er versuchte gerade sein Volk zum Christentum zu bekehren und das war schon denkbar schwierig. Da kam ihm dieses Eichenspektakel mehr als ungelegen. Darüberhinaus wollte ER sich als der "gesegnete Präsidenten-König" verstanden wissen. Diesen Titel gestand der Volksglauben aber nur dem Manne zu, der es schaffen würde, das Schwert aus jenem Felsen zu ziehen, welcher ganz in der Nähe der alten Eiche immer noch stand und der Wissenschaft Rätsel aufgab. Schliesslich sammelte ein privates Kommitee Geld und finazierte den Bau, der dann auch im selben Jahre, also 1550 begann. Bauzeit Die Bauzeit dauerte insgesamt 20 Jahre. Diese recht lange Zeit ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass es extrem schwer war, den Bauplan zu entziffern. Viele architektonischen Details waren den Baumeistern schlicht unbekannt und absolut neu. Auch finanzielle Engpässe spielten eine Rolle: So verlangte der Bauplan, dass vor allem das Ovale Zimmer, aber auch der grosse Badesaal mit Edelsteinen wie Karneolen, Aquamarinen und Imperial-Topasen verziert werden sollte. Das teure Zeug musste aber erst mal angeschafft werden! Das Ovale Zimmer Der Bauplan sah die Schaffung zahlloser Geheimgänge und geheimer Zimmer vor. Das war an sich noch nichts ungewöhnliches, denn solcherlei gehört genau wie heimtückische Falltüren und finstere Verliese zur Grundausstattung jedes anständigen Schlosses. Wirklich rätselhaft aber waren die Anweisungen zum sogenannten "Ovalen Zimmer": So stand auf einem Pergament: "Zum Ovalen Zimmer aber baue keine Tür. Fange mit dem Bau zu Neumond an und beende ihn zu Vollmond. Ist der Raum zu Vollmond nicht fertig, wirst Du ihn nicht vollenden könen, da die Türe dann für immer verschlossen sein wird. Nur der gesegnete König wird diese Türe öffnen können und das Ovale Zimmer betreten." Dies erschien widersprüchlich. Wie sollte sich eine Tür verschliessen, die man gar nicht bauen durfte? Da man sich aber mittlerweile an die vielen bizarren Anweisungen aus O'Cinneides Pergamenten gewöhnt hatte, grübelte man nicht lange nach und begannn, pünktlich zu Neumond, mit dem Bau des Ovalen Zimmers. Es wurde auch tatsächlich zu Vollmond fertig und war eine Pracht. Jedoch, als die Arbeiter ihr Werk dem Bauleiter am nächsten Morgen zeigen wollten, fanden sie eine schwere Eichentüre vor, die den Zugang zum Ovalen Zimmer verschloss. Bis heute ist ungeklärt, woher diese Türe kam. Auch von Aussen konnte man keinen Blick ins Ovale Zimmer werfen, denn die schweren Vorhänge waren sorgsam zugezogen. Spirituell wie die Amerikanier schon immer waren, akzeptierten sie das Mysterium einfach als solches und widmeten sich der Fertigstellung des restlichen Hauses. Der Bau wurde im Jahre 1570 vollendet. Der erste Bewohner - ein Russe! framed|left|Ivan der Gewissenlose war der erste Bewohner des Weissen Hauses. Der nun amtierende Präsident John Quincy Adams war durchaus angetan vom Weissen Haus und dem Gedanken, die prosaische Steinhütte, die bislang als Regierungshauptsitz gedient hatte, gegen diesen märchenhaften Palast einzutauschen. Es gab jedoch heftigen Widerstand gegen das Ansinnen, Adams möge in das Weisse Haus umziehen. Nur der gesegnete König sollte es bewohnen dürfen. Adams versuchte sogar, den Säbel aus dem Felsen zu ziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch er jener mythische Herrscher war, dessen Kommen die Steine seit Anbeginn der Zeit verhiessen. Aber so sehr er auch zerrte und ruckelte, er konnte die Blankwaffe keinen Milimeter bewegen und musste weiterhin in der Steinhütte hausen und regieren. Ganze 38 Jahre blieb das Weisse Haus unbewohnt. Die Präsidenten kamen und gingen, aber weil keiner von ihnen es schaffte, den Säbel aus dem Felsen von Brookline zu ziehen, durfte auch keiner in den Palast einziehen und alle mussten sie weiterhin mit der althergebrachten Steinhütte vorlieb nehmen. Im Jahre 1617 schliesslich brach der Russisch-Amerikanensische Krieg aus. Die russische Armee marschierte 1618 in Amerikanien ein. Der russische Zar Ivan der Gewissenlose liess die alte Steinhütte sprengen und und erkor das Weisse Haus zu seiner Sommeresidenz. Zynisch witzelte er, dass er ja nun offensichtlich der'' gesegnete König'' sei. Ivans Frevel und Ende framed|right|Die russischen Besatzer gehen gnadenlos gegen die Zivilbevökerung vor. Der Schock in der amerikanensischen Bevölkerung sass tief. Das Weisse Haus war bis dahin ein rein spirituelles Symbol gewesen, unberührt und weit entrückt von jeder weltlichen Niederung. Zar Ivan, der dies sehr wohl wusste, genoss es auf geradezu sadistische Weise, das Haus zu entweihen. Er liess Wodka und Dirnen herankarren, feierte wüste Orgien und randalierte in dem Palast mit geradezu hemmungsloser Lust an der Zerstörung. Er liess gleich zu Beginn den wunderbaren Rosengarten, den man bei Fertigstellung des Baus angepflanzt hatte, abbrennen, bis nur noch verkohlte Strünke aus der schwarzen Erde ragten. Ivan herrschte mit beispielloser Grausamkeit über das besetzte Amerikanien. Massenexekutionen und Deportationen waren an der Tagesordnung. Schon bald kamen Gerüchte auf, dass die Gesundheit Ivans nachlasse. Entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Verlautbarung wurde das Weisse Haus zu seiner Hauptresidenz. Tatsächlich zeigte er sich immer seltener in der Öffentlichkeit. Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt verliess er das Haus überhaupt nicht mehr. Er setzte seinen Cousin, Grossfürst Golodin als Gouverneur von Brookline ein und gab ihm per Brief Anweisungen zur Regierungspolitik. In der Heimat Russland, wo man sich längst fragte, warum der Herscher nicht wieder nach Hause kam, führte sein Vetrauter Wladimir Schranzowski die Amtsgeschäfte. Aus dem Weissen Haus sickerten Berichte durch, wonach Ivan immer mehr dem Wahn verfiel. Nächtelang, so hiess es hinter vorgehaltener Hand, irre der Monarch ruhelos durch die Gänge des Palastes, stöhnend und schreiend, immer wieder gegen die verschlossene Tür des Ovalen Zimmers hämmernd, mit angstvollen Augen, so als würde er verfolgt. In der Nacht des 29. Mais 1619 starb Ivan schliesslich unter nie geklärten Umständen. Das amerikanensische Volk war in jedem Fall davon überzeugt, dass das Haus selbst den Invasoren gerichtet hatte. Da mit Ivan die Dynastie der Kalaschnikows erlosch, wurde ein entfernter Cousin sein Nachfolger auf dem Zarenthron: Der georgische Prinz Grijgori Schtingunov. Schtingunov zog in die russische Hauptstadt Sankt Stalingrad ohne seinen Fuss nach Amerikanien zu setzen und überliess die Verwaltung des besetzten Landes nun ganz Grossfürst Golodin. Golodin verzichtete darauf, seinerseis ins Weisse Haus einzuziehen. Vermutlich fürchtete der pragmatische Mann weniger den Fluch des Palastes, sondern hielt es für angebrachter, die Volkseele nicht unnötig zu quälen und zu provozieren. Dieser weise Schritt trug mit Sicherheit viel zu der nachfolgenden Entspannung zwischen Besatzern und Besetzten bei. 1639 zogen die russischen Besatzer ab. Der erste Amerikanensische Präsident im Weissen Haus framed|left|General Grant war der erste Präsident, der ins Weisse Haus einzog Der Erste Präsident im befreiten Amerikanien war Ulysses Grant. Der Freihheitskämpfer, der sich in den Jahren der Besetzung immer wieder mit spektakulären Sabotageaktionen gegen die Russen hervorgetan hatte, genoss grosses Ansehen und wurde Land auf Land ab als Symbolfigur der Befreiung gefeiert. Deshalb wurde es in der allgemeinen Euphorie auch akzeptiert, als Grant nach seiner Wahl verkündete, nun ins Weisse Haus einziehen zu wollen. Die Säbelprobe liess man ihn nicht durchführen. Vermutlich, weil man es auf eine Enttäuschung gar nicht erst ankommen lassen wollte. Auch herrschte im Elan der Befreiung eine allgemeine Stimmung der Erneuerung und Modernität, ja fast schon der Nüchternheit. Der Regierungspalast war da, also warum sollte er nicht genutzt werden, so die überraschend rationale Überlegung. Ivan hatte ihn eh entweiht, da konnte Grant auch auf spiritueller Ebene nur eine Verbesserung sein. Erst als bekannt wurde, dass auch Ulysses Grant es nicht vermochte, die schwere Tür zum Ovalen Zimmer zu öffnen, kam die übersinnliche Komponente des Weissen Hauses den Menschen wieder zu Bewusstsein. Vereinzelt gab es Stimmen die forderten, Grant möge wieder ausziehen, aber man einigte sich schliesslich darauf, dass er sehr wohl darin wohnen und regieren könne, aber die Öffnung des Ovalen Zimmers erst dem verheissenen König zustünde. Das Weisse Haus unter dem Bushclan Im Jahre 1650 zog Zebulon Bush in das Weisse Haus ein und es begann eine durchgehende Regentschaft des Bushclans bis ins Jahr 1712, als mit Hardy Bush der vorläufig letzte Vertreter der Bushfamilie das amerikanensische Präsidentenamt bekleidete. In den Bushjahren von 1650 bis 1712 hatte sich Amerikanien in einen konservativen Föderationstaat gewandelt, der seinen Wohlstand vor allem über die Sklaverei sicherte. Die Sklaven erhoben sich jedoch und gründeten im Jahre 1709 einen Oststaat, der sich 1710 für unabhängig erklärte. Hardy Bush akzeptierte diesen nicht und es folgte der Amerikanensische Bürgerkrieg. Nach dem Krieg zog der siegreiche Oststaatenpräsident Alphonse Kennedy ins Weisse Haus ein und regierte das nunmehr, nach der Abspaltung Dixielands kleinere Amerikanien. Unter der Bushregierung und in den Jahren des Krieges hatte das Weisse Haus viel von seiner mystischen Patina verloren. Es war in der allgemeinen Wahrnehmung zu einem gewöhnlichen Regierungspalast entzaubert worden. Tatsächlich aber hatte das Weisse Haus seine Rätsel nie gelüftet: Keinem der Bushpäsidenten und auch Alphonse Kennedy war es je gelungen, das Ovale Zimmer zu betreten. Die Nacht der Lilien framed|right|Rose in der Nacht Die Präsidenten nach Alphonse Kennedy nutzen das Weisse Haus ebenfalls auf eher nüchterne Weise. Nur die musisch veranlagte First Lady Edith Roosevelt (Ehefrau von Theodore Roosevelt) schrieb im Jahre 1753 einen kleinen Gedichtband über das Weisse Haus, in dem viel von der geheimnsisvollen Aura des Palastes zu spüren ist. Erst im Jahre 1757 ereignete sich etwas, das das Weisse Haus schlagartig wieder in seiner Eigenschaft als Hort der Mysterien ins Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit rückte: Der historische, von Ivan dem Gewissenlosen abgebrannte Rosengarten, blühte in der Nacht des 29. Mai neu auf. 139 Jahre lang hatte niemand mehr auch nur eine Rose in diesem Garten gesehen, alles war tot und versteinert gewesen, aber in jener Nacht war der ganze Garten auferstanden in einem duftenden Rausch an Rosen und Schneelilien. Botaniker aus allen Teilen des Landes und sogar von Auswärts versuchten das Phänomen zu ergründen, aber niemand konnte eine rationale Erklärung dafür finden. Der 29. Mai 1757 war die Geburtsnacht von John F. Kennedy gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die später bei der Wahl Kennedys viel Gewicht hatte. John F. Kennedy framed|left|JFK und der Stein von Brookline Als im Jahre 1794 der junge Senator John F. Kennedy in einem feurigen Elan den Säbel vor den Augen hunderter von Bürgern aus dem Stein zog, stand für die meisten fest, dass er der gesegnete König war. Noch nie zuvor wurde ein Präsident mit so grosser Mehrheit gewählt, wie JFK. Sein Konkurrent Kermit Roosevelt hatte keinerlei Chancen gegen die Macht des Mythos. Als Kennedy das Weisse Haus zum ersten mal betrat, lauerten Dutzende von Reportern und Beobachtern auf den Augenblick, wo der rotblonde Ire versuchen würde, das Ovale Zimmer zu öffnen. Kennedy berührte die Türe nur leicht - und schon sprang sie auf. JFK war somit der erste Mensch, der das Ovale Zimmer sah, seit es in jener Nacht vor 277 jahren durch welche Kräfte auch immer versiegelt worden war. Ob hier einfach Zufall und Materialermüdung eine Rolle spielten, oder ob mit dem Einzug JFK's in das Weisse Haus wirklich ein transzendentes Mysterium seine Vollendung fand, ein Mysterium, welches vor über tausend Jahren unter einer alten Eiche begonnen hatte, muss jeder für sich selber entscheiden. Mit grosser Mehrheit jedenfalls beschloss der Senat die Umwandlung der präsidialen Demokratie in die präsidiale Monarchie. JFK wurde zum König auf Lebenszeit ernannt, mit unbeschränkten Befugnissen. Unter Kennedy erlebte das Land eine regelrechte kulturelle und spirituelle Erneuerung. Schwankte das Land früher oft unentschlossen zwischen Tradition und Moderne, zwischen einem Klima der Ratio und der Hinwendung zum romantischen Mystizismus, schlug Amerikanien nun eindeutig den Weg hin zu einem selbstbewussten "Mystizismus in Vernunft" ein. JFK selber beschrieb es so: "Der Amerikanenser ist das Ideal des edlen Wilden. Wir sind ein Naturvolk, welches freilich ein dezentes Zivilisationsniveau erreicht hat, allerdings ohne je die Verbindung zur Mutter Erde und der alten Lebensweise zu verlieren. Die Amerikanier verzichten ganz bewusst auf eine ganze Reihe von Technologien und legen dafür umso mehr Wert auf Bildung, Kunst und Belesenheit. Jahrtausende alte Mystik, das Fürwahrhalten der Beseeltheit aller Dinge im Universum und die Werte der Aufklärung stehen für uns nicht im Widerspruch, sondern ergänzen sich." Das Weisse Haus in fremder Hand framed|right|JFK im Ovalen Zimmer Der kleine Weltkrieg Seit Kennedy es bewohnt, wurde das Weisse Haus insgesamt 3 mal "entweiht". Während des Borealienkrieges musste im Zuge der grossangelegten Evakuierung der Ostküste am 22. Mai 1799 auch die präsidiale Familie fliehen. In einer dramatischen Rede an das Volk bekannte JFK, dass er selber das Haus profaniert hatte, auf dass es der Feind in möglichst ungefälligem Zustand vorfinde. Originalzitat aus jener historischen Ansprache: "Ich habe das ganze Oval Office mit „Fick Dich, Arschloch!“ und „Ich krieg Dich noch, Örg!“ Graffitis vollgesprayt, und noch ein paar andere Überraschungen installiert, um den Invasor gebührend zu "begrüssen". Schon ein Tag nach der Räumung des Weissen Hauses, wurde selbiges von aquanopolitanischen Truppen besetzt. Die spartanischen Aquanopolitaner zeigten nur wenig Verständnis für die Pracht und den Luxus des Herrscherpalastes. So hiess es in ihrer Pressemitteilung: Unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden übertroffen. Mehrere Schlafzimmer, mehrere Badezimmer, dekadenter Luxus über und über!! In nahezu jedem Raum beispiellose moralische Dekadenz und Verkommenheit. Heidnische Symbole an den Wänden, Fäkalschmierereien, sogar Aktgemälde sowie persönliche Verunglimpfungen unseres Kleinen Führers. Mehrere unser Helden liefen in tödliche Fallen. '' Erst am 30. Juni 1799 konnten Kennedy und sein Clan wieder in das Weisse Haus zurückkehren. Umfangreiche Restaurierungsarbeiten wurden unternommen um das Haus wieder in den Vorkriegszustand zu versetzen. '''Der Putsch' Am 17. Juli 1800 zog der damalige Vizepräsident Johnson in das Weisse Haus ein, nachdem auf Kennedy ein Attentat verübt worden war. Johnson zeigte ebenfalls nur wenig Sinn für die besondere Bedeutung des Weissen Hauses. Er bewohnte es unter weitgehender Missachtung seiner sakralen Komponente. Johnson veranlasste die Bombardierung der Aquanopolitanischen Stadt Bella Vista. Am 1. August folgte dann der aquanopolitanische Gegenschlag mit der Bombardierung der Zwillingstürme des Rocka Fella Financial Centers in Old York. Die Bombardierung des Weissen Hauses Aber auch auf das Weisse Haus wurde ein Angriff geflogen. Das Bombardement schlug ein über drei Meter grosses Loch in das Dach des Palastes. Am selben Tag kehrte JFK, der das Attentat überlebt und sich in den Aspen Woods versteckt hatte, in das Weisse Haus zurück. In seiner ersten Pressekonferenz zeigte er sich erschüttert: "...Und dann das Bombardement meines Heims, des Weissen Hauses...Ich meine, verdammte Scheisse, seht Euch doch mal dieses riesige Loch im Dach an!!! Und der ganze Korallenschutt überall, auf dem Boden, in meinem Bett und sogar in meinem Badepool! Wir können froh sein, wenn mein Palast bis zum Wintereinbruch wieder saniert ist und mir der erste Schnee nicht auf den blanken Arsch fällt, wenn ich im Bett liege!" In den folgenden Tagen stellte sich heraus, dass die Schäden so umfangreich waren, dass sie kaum von der Bombe allein herrühren konnten. Während Kennedy die aquanopolitanischen Handwerker, die im Rahmen des Friedensabkommens das Haus sanieren sollten, dafür verantwortlich macht, behauptet der aquanopolitanische Geheimdienst, dass es sich um gezielte Sabotageaktionen der Johnsonregierung handelte. Ob der genaue Sachverhalt geklärt werden kann, bleibt fraglich. Fest steht jedoch, dass für Kennedy der Wiederaufbau des Weissen Hauses oberste Priorität hat. Zu wichtig ist das Bauwerk als Symbol des nationalen und kulturellen Erbes. Literatur / Bibliografie *"The Palace from the Otherworld" Minnewald Thorgarten, Epona Verlag, Newburyport 1795. *''Aberglaube und Mittelalter hinter weissen Wänden - das Weisse Haus als Hort der Rückständigkeit''" Sebastian Hupffner, Krypto-Verlag, AquaPolis 1800. *''Garden of Dreams - White House Poetry by First Lady Edith Roosevelt''" Edith Roosevelt, 1753, Gartenlaube-Verlag, Newburyport. Kategorie:Gebäude und Monumente Kategorie:Legende Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Architektur